Three's Company
by Chaser14
Summary: The only thing harder than escaping Russian sociopaths....is telling your Dad that you didn't invite him to your wedding. KoTCS spoilers. Now a series of ficlets about the Jones family. Part Two of Ficlet Three has been edited due to confusion.
1. Three's Company

**A/N:** I was sad that Sean Connery didn't want to make a cameo appearance in KotCS. I was even sadder when I learned that his character had died! So I thought I'd write this little oneshot about what it would be like to have all the Henry Jones's together. We have to use our imagination and pretend that Henry Sr. didn't actually pass away.

Disclaimer: Boo. I don't own Indiana Jones, and I am definitely not making money off of him. (My scotch-taped pickup truck will vouch for that.)

**Just a head's up** – It's been a while since I've seen Last Crusade, so I don't know if I've quite got Henry Sr.'s character down.

**1957. A few months after the honeymoon.**

Indiana Jones Jr. sat in the driver's seat of the family car, his face betraying a thousand different emotions. Mutt Williams sat next to him, running a comb through his hair. "We goin' in Pops?"

"Give me a minute."

Mutt remained silent for a few seconds. "I thought you missed your Dad. You're always talkin' about him."

Indy sighed. "It's complicated, kid." A pause. "He's complicated."

There was more silence. Mutt started to fidget. Indy sighed and opened the car door. "Okay, let's go."

As they walked up the steps Indy straightened his fedora, and Mutt ran a comb through his hair again. They reached the door and Mutt raised a hand to knock, but Indy grabbed his arm. He looked his son in the eye. "Listen up, Junior. Your grandpa's a little on the conservative side. So try to keep the wisecracks to a minimum."

Mutt rolled his eyes. "What, he can't handle it?"

"Henry."

Mutt knew that tone. "Fine…geez."

Indiana turned to the door and breathed in. He knocked.

The sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard just before the door was opened, revealing the face of Henry Jones Sr. "Dad!" Indy said with emotion.

"Junior!" He wasn't smiling. Indy reached up to hug him, but stopped when he saw that the man was not going to return the action. "You're ten minutes late."

All the tension that Indy had seemed to be building up popped like a bubble. "Well, I see you haven't changed, Dad."

Henry Sr. scowled at his son, and then turned to look at Mutt. "Who's this?"

Indy hesitated a moment, then said, "Mutt…this is Mutt."

Henry Sr. surveyed the boy, giving him a questioning look. He said nothing, however, and instead reached out to shake Mutt's hand. Mutt took it and gave it a firm shake.

Indy cleared his throat perceptibly. With a glance at his father, Mutt said, "Oh…uh…nice to meet you."

"Yes," was all that Henry Sr. replied before ushering them inside.

--

They ate dinner speaking of the vaguest topics, with mostly Indy telling stories of his expeditions, and Henry Sr. scowling at his son's "reckless" ways. It was not until after they had finished eating that the conversation entered dangerous waters.

"You know, Junior," Henry Sr. began, "I had hoped you would settle down one day. Adventures are for the youth. And you, my boy, are not a youth any longer."

Mutt snickered. Indy ignored his son. "I have settled down, Dad. I'm associate Dean at Marshall college."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know. You wrote it in your letter," Henry Sr. chided. "I only meant…well I had hoped to see you married, and a few grandchildren would have been nice."

The room became noticeably uncomfortable. Mutt's fork was in mid-air.

Luckily, the eldest Jones didn't seem to notice a thing. Indy swallowed…hard. "Mutt, why don't you clean up the plates so I can have a private chat with the professor."

"Ya, sure." Mutt said.

Henry Sr. and Henry Jr. made their way to the living room. Indiana sat in one of the comfy chairs while his father occupied the couch. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Well…have you got something you want to say to me, Junior?"

No avoiding it now. "I got married a few months ago."

Henry Sr.'s face was lined with shock. "You didn't invite me?"

"It was a really quick wedding, Dad. Marion and I had just got back from being held captive in South America, and we just wanted to do it. It would have taken weeks to get you here. There were hardly any people there, anyway."

"That's no excuse. I'm your Father. I should have been invited."

Indiana looked away. How would he even begin to explain about Mutt?

Henry Sr. spoke again. "Marion? So you married Marion after all?" For a moment there seemed to be almost a sparkle of laughter in his father's eye.

"Ya, I know. It took us long enough." Indiana knew that there would be no better moment. "That's not all, Dad. Mutt….he's our son."

Silence.

"…Dad?"

Henry Sr. looked at his son as if he had never seen him before. When he spoke, the words were slow and concise. "That boy in the kitchen…is your son?"

Indiana nodded.

There were a few more moments of silence. Finally Henry Sr. looked at Indiana in the eyes. The gaze was held. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get him in here and let's see what we've got!"

Indiana smiled—his shoulder relaxing. He called to the kitchen, "Get in here, Mutt. Grandpa wants to talk to you."

Mutt staggered in, looking every inch his father. "Hey gramps, what's up?"

--

The next few hours were spent in more discussion. This time, Mutt joined in more noticeably. Henry Sr. seemed almost happy as they talked into the night—something Indiana marveled at. Before they knew it, the two younger Jones were standing up to leave.

"Thanks for the meal, Dad."

"Ya, thanks gramps."

Henry Sr. lead them to the door. "Of course. Next time, bring Marion wouldn't you?"

"I will." Indiana said as he and Mutt walked out the door. He tossed Mutt the keys. "How about you start up the car, Junior?"

Mutt ran off towards to the car. Indiana was about to go, but turned when he heard his father's laughter.

"Junior?"

Indy rolled his eyes. "C'mon Dad…"

"Junior!" Henry Sr. continued to laugh as he shut the door.

Indy went down to his car rolling his eyes. He chuckled.

From somewhere within the house he could still hear his father laughing.

**FIN**

_A/N: Please review! It gives me this warm feeling inside!_


	2. Four's Company Too

Wow, thanks to **Pallas-Athena**,** Capt.MaryHarley, cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAhUa, nomidemoogle, pam halliwell, pokey, iccle fairy, ThinkingLady, Beguile, Lady Allana Solo, BlackRose96, Paul, Kdawg, IndyJonesluvr, Birdhearted, and Mutt's Girl** for their reviews. This is the most reviews I've ever got for a story and it means so much!

You guys expressed interest in another little ficlet, so here it is!

--

Marion Jones wiped her brow of the sweat starting to glisten on it. She looked into the family room where she saw her husband and son playing poker. "You know, it might be nice to get a little help in here!" She said.

She opened the oven and viewed the pot roast. She was never good at telling when meat was done. _Better leave it in_, she thought. _Just to be sure_. Just as she shut the door to the oven, Mutt walked in with an ill-tempered expression on his face. "Anything I can do, _Mum_?"

She laughed. "Set the table. And tell your father that he's cleaning up." She winked at her son. Mutt laughed, his bad mood forgotten.

He started to set the table, removing four plates from the cupboard. He glanced at his mother. "Are you nervous about him coming over, Mum?"

Marion threw an exasperated look at Mutt. "Of course not. He's a very pleasant man."

Mutt thought he might have detected a hint of sarcasm, but he decided to ignore it. "But, you haven't seen him in twenty years. And besides, Dad said you didn't like him back then."

Marion let out one of her signature laughs. "Okay, he's a little conventional. When I was your age I thought that was the worst quality in the world. I'm older now. I've changed – and I'm sure he has too." She said the last bit a little uncertainly, something Mutt picked up on.

He decided that he had teased her enough. "I'm sure dinner will go fine, Mum."

"Thanks sweetie." Mutt grimaced at the moniker.

Henry Jones Jr. entered the room, looking bored. "Dinner almost ready?"

"No thanks to you," Marion snapped.

He grinned slyly, reminding Marion of the dashing youth he used to be. "Sorry, Hun." He said apologetically. He walked over to her, grabbed her by the waist, and dipped her into a kiss.

Mutt gagged. Marion smiled then swatted at him with the hand towel. "Don't try to charm me, Indiana Jones."

Just as Mutt was about to jump between the two of them in an act of self preservation, the doorbell rang.

All three froze, their playfulness forgotten. No one moved. The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." Mutt finally said. He walked slowly out of the room.

Marion at once started fixing her hair, a sure sign of worry. Indy chuckled softly. "It'll be fine. I think he's mellowed out since you last saw him." _A lie. A complete and utter lie._

When Henry Sr. finally walked into the kitchen, Marion appeared calm as can be. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Indy scowled when he noticed that his father hugged her back.

"Professor Jones! It's so good to see you again."

"And you, my dear." He looked at her quizzically, as if he had never quite seen her before. "It's been a while. Junior tells me congratulations are in order."

She blushed politely. "Yes. Forgive us for not inviting you. It was a very hurried wedding."

He just peered at her. "Yes…well. Let's eat shall we?" He turned to sit down at the table. Marion shot her husband a look of worry behind the professor's back. Indy returned it with a shrug of his shoulders.

Henry Sr. sat at one end of the table, with his son occupying the other end. Mutt took a seat on the side, and they waited for Marion to serve the food.

Marion pulled the roast out of the oven and placed it on the table. All the eyes in the room stared at it in silent horror. It had clearly been cooked too long.

Any other woman might have just burst into tears, but Marion remained untroubled. Her pride was too strong to let a burnt pot roast ruin her evening. "I made some side dishes. Eat the meat if you dare." No one touched it.

Instead she served salad, bread, and mashed potatoes, which turned out to be just a fine meal. They all ate quite contentedly, with very little conversation.

But just as Indy feared, it would not remain that way for long. Henry Sr. broke the silence before long. "So, it must have been a nice wedding?"

Marion paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. She didn't like where this was heading. "It was a beautiful wedding—small and very quick. Just the way we wanted it."

"Hmm." Henry Sr. ate a few more forkfuls of mashed potatoes. "You must have had some planning though?"

Of course. It was going to come back to him. "A little, yes," Marion replied.

"And you really couldn't take the time to invite me?" The words were spoken calmly and quietly.

Marion had had enough. "What are you insinuating?" She asked heatedly.

Indy looked at Marion pleadingly. Mutt looked at all of them rather nervously.

Henry Sr. decided to drop the act. He put down his silverware and looked his daughter-in-law straight in the eye. "I always knew you didn't like me. Which is why I can't help but think that you had a quick wedding just to have an excuse not to invite me!"

She scoffed out of indignation. "That's not true at all! The fact of the matter is that we wanted to have a quick wedding and we couldn't get an invitation to you in time! Why do you have to make it any more than that? Oh I know, because you'd rather think that you're the victim than accept the fact that your son has a family now and you don't!

Absolute silence fell on the room. Mutt's jaw was hanging down to the table. Indy was looking as if he had been waiting for years for this to happen. Marion and Henry Sr. were simply staring at each other.

The silence enveloped them all. Finally Mutt turned to his father. "So…I was thinking I would…uh…buy a new motorcycle. To…you know…replace the one I lost?"

It was a sad attempt at escaping the awkward situation, but Indy would take anything he could at this point. "I hope you don't think I'm paying for that..."

--

The meal finished shortly after the disastrous argument. Mutt and Indy held a conversation for the rest of the time, with Henry Sr. and Marion simply focusing on their food. When it came time to clean up, Mutt challenged his grandpa to a game of poker in living room, to which Henry Sr. accepted. Marion and Indy were left washing dishes.

As soon as they were alone, Indy turned to his wife. "What the hell was that?"

"He provoked me!"

"You told him that he's a victimizing old man who has no one left to live for."

"I guess it did come out sounding like that, didn't it?" She sighed.

"You know how he is, Marion. And to be perfectly honest, I don't think it's the wedding he's upset about."

Marion looked surprised at this. "What then?"

Indy grabbed some plates and turned on the hot water. "Mutt."

"Mutt? He's upset that he's got a grandson?"

"No. He's upset that he's losing a son."

Marion laughed out loud. "What is with Jones men and making every situation about them?"

Indy gave her a gentle shove. "I'm serious. Maybe he's mad that I've got a junior." The minute the words came out of his mouth he regretted saying them.

Marion let out a peel of laughter. "You've got a junior? Oh Indy, I love you."

He scowled. "Well maybe you could try loving my father? 'Cause he says he wants to be around more often."

This made Marion stop laughing. "I guess I have to go apologize, don't I?"

"Mhmm."

She made her way to the living room where she was amused to notice that Mutt was getting his butt kicked in poker.

"Oh c'mon gramps. No one gets a full house twice in a row."

"Accept it, my boy. You are playing with a master of cards."

Mutt looked up at his mother as she approached. Marion gave him a nod towards the kitchen and he took it immediately.

The two adversaries were left in the room together. Marion sat on the edge of the couch. She was never good at apologies.

"You know I didn't mean what I said in there. I really wished you could have been at our wedding."

Henry Sr. stared at his cards quietly. "I know. But there's some truth to what you said. Junior and I may have had our differences, but…well there are some things a father looks forward to. Weddings would definitely be one of those things."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need, my girl."

--

The rest of the evening passed happily. More poker was played, every hand of which Henry Sr. won. By the time the old professor was heading towards the door, all good feelings had been restored.

"Perhaps I'll drop by on Tuesday." Henry Sr. was saying. "I can only be here in the morning, though."

"Sounds great, Dad." It was almost heartfelt.

"I'll have to find a date when I can see Mutt, though."

Mutt, who was standing right there, looked at his grandfather questioningly. "I'm here on Tuesday. Why wouldn't you see me then?"

Indy suddenly wanted his father to leave very badly.

"Well you've got school on Tuesday."

Mutt laughed. "Nah, I'm not in school. Dropped it."

Indy sucked in a breath.

Henry Sr. stood there looking at the young Jones for a moment. But then he did the most curious thing. He turned to Indy. "You're taking care of this, my boy?"

"As best I can, Dad."

Henry Sr. nodded. "Well goodnight, then. See you all on Tuesday."

He walked down the steps, got into his car, and drove off.

The three Jones just stood there in silence.

Marion was the first to turn in. Mutt soon followed her. But Indiana stayed out there, staring at the stretch of road his father had traveled on.

It suddenly hit him. He _had_ a junior.

He had never quite appreciated his father as much as he did just then.

**FIN**

**A/N: I was thinking about writing another little "ficlet" in this series about the late Colin Williams' parents coming to visit. I could definitely do something with that. But I'll only write it if you guys are interested. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Five for not Fighting

**A/N**: Thanks so much to all who read and reviewed! It means a ton to me. As for this new ficlet, due to my extreme busyness this "ficlet" is going to be a two parter. Hold on to your hats—there might even be a cliffy!

**Disclaimer**: It would be pretty stupid to sue me, because I'll be the first to admit that I don't own any of them.

--

Silence was all that greeted Marion Jones' ears as she stared at her husband and son. Indy and Mutt Jones stared back at her in silent horror. For what seemed like a whole minute no one said a word.

"It won't be as bad as you think," Marion pleaded with them.

"Really?" snapped Mutt. "Cause the way I'm thinking it's going to be pretty damn bad."

"Watch your language," Marion hissed.

Indy watched the two with a bemused look. Oddly enough it was _he_ that should have been the most worried, but instead he decided to just drink in the irony of the situation.

Mutt was now sulking in his chair, oblivious to the other restaurant-goers awkward stares. "Why didn't you just tell them not to come?" Mutt asked.

Marion sighed. "They're you're grandparents, Mutt—whether they are biologically related to you or not." She added as Mutt tried to cut in. "I couldn't just turn them away."

"Well, you could have," Indy interjected reasonably.

Marion turned her eyes on him menacingly. "Not helping, _dear_."

"I was only making a point. I'd like to meet them, personally."

Mutt looked at his dad incredulously. "How can you say that? Can you imagine how this is going to go? 'Hello, I'm Marion's new husband—and oh by the way you're dead son's kid is actually mine.'"

Indy leaned back in his chair, and put his hands behind his head. "That _would_ about sum it up."

Mutt was ready to explode again. Thankfully, their dinners arrived. The three simmered down and politely thanked their waiter for bringing the food.

Marion returned to a calm and collected voice. "It's simple, really. I introduce my new husband, we have dinner, and they leave. It will go very pleasantly."

"You're not going to tell them about Mutt?" Indy frowned at her.

"There's no reason to, dear. Mutt is and always will be their grandson. They've always been kind to us, and it's only fair that we return that favor."

Mutt let out a laugh. "That sounds just a little bit deceptive, Mum."

"It's not."

Indy could hear the argument building in her tone. He decided not to battle this one out. "If it's what you think we should do, then that's what we'll do." It was the final word. The family moved on to new topics, and they did not bring up the dreaded grandparents again for the rest of the night.

--

Friday night came before anyone was prepared for it. Mr. and Mrs. Collins would be arriving from England late at night, with plans to stay for the weekend.

The family did not speak even once about their soon-to-be guests until dessert was being served.

"You will be on your best behavior, won't you Mutt?" Marion asked.

"I will if they will." Indiana looked at his son over the newspaper he was reading. Mutt got the point. "I mean…I will."

"Good." Marion said right before she straightened the tablecloth for what seemed like the 100th time that night. She glanced at the clock wearily. "Any minute now…"

The two Henry's didn't say anything. They were both lost in their own thoughts about the visitors.

It was for this reason that all three jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Marion jumped to her feet, and smoothed her blouse. She let out a nervous laugh and went to get the door.

Mutt stared down at his fingernails. "You know Dad…I haven't seen them in four years." It was quietly spoken—a secret fear that was only for his father's ears.

Indy, in a rare moment of seriousness, looked his son in the eyes. "It doesn't matter what happens tonight. I know they must love you regardless of whose son you are."

Mutt didn't have a chance to respond as the elderly couple had entered the kitchen with Marion.

"Henry! It's so good to see you, dearie." Mrs. Collins crooned as Mutt gave her a strong hug. "Oh, look how you've grown!" Marion grinned as she saw Mutt grimace over the old woman's shoulder.

"It's good to see you to grandma." She cupped Mutt's face in her hands and smiled as only a grandmother can smile. "You're almost a man now." There was a hint of sadness in her voice that was not lost to Marion.

"But still a boy, believe me," she laughed. She walked over to wear Indiana was still sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dorothy…Maurice…this is my new husband, Henry Jones."

Indy stood politely and shook their hands. There was a moment of silence where Marion held her breath. "Oh, that's wonderful! You remarried!" Dorothy Collins voice was of genuine happiness.

Mr. Collins, though more subdued, seemed happy also. "Congratulations," he said, giving Indiana's hand a firm shake.

"We wish you could have been there," Marion said apologetically, "but it was a very quick wedding."

"It's quite alright," Maurice said softly to her. "It costs us a pretty penny to fly out here as it is."

Marion smiled back. It was going to be alright. The elderly couple did not suspect a thing. They were free to enjoy a fun, sociable, evening among old friends. At least, they would have been, had not the doorbell rang just then.

All were surprised to hear the deep tones of the doorbell. "We weren't expecting anyone else," Indy told the Collins.

He walked to the door almost timidly, for a thought had just entered his mind. _It couldn't be—but what if it was?_ He put his hand on the doorknob. _No he wouldn't_—_not without writing ahead. _He pulled open the door. _Apparently he would._

"Junior!"

--

**A/N**: Ohhhh, a cliffie…sort of. I know this is supposed to be an entire ficlet, but I've been so busy, I haven't had time to really work on it. I figured I'd just publish part one now. Hope you enjoy it. Part two to come soon!


	4. Six for Fighting

**A/N**: Okay I officially feel like an idiot. I realized as I was writing this that Mutt's stepfather's name was Collin Williams, not William Collins. Wow, this is so embarrassing. You must all be so confused! I'm confused! How could I not realize that when Mutt's name is Mutt _Williams_? Well, since I've already written about the family as the Collinses, I'm just going to go with that. Let's just pretend that Marion's first husband's name was William Collins. I hope it won't drive you Canon-lovers crazy! (But it will since I am a canon-lover, and it _is_ driving me crazy.) Thanks! Here's Part Two of Ficlet Three.

P.S. Feel free to smack me via the review button.

P.P.S. I've edited this because so many people were confused. I've added a little bit.

Oh, and by the way, this one is really LONG.

**--**

**PREVIOUSLY**…

All were surprised to hear the deep tones of the doorbell. "We weren't expecting anyone else," Indy told the Collins.

He walked to the door almost timidly, for a thought had just entered his mind. _It couldn't be—but what if it was?_ He put his hand on the doorknob. _No he wouldn't_—_not without writing ahead. _He pulled open the door. _Apparently he would._

"Junior!"

--

Indiana Jones could only think about the irony of the situation he found himself in. His entire life he had wanted a moment like this—his father showing up unexpectedly, for no other reason than to see him. Yet, now that the moment had arrived, he found himself wanting nothing more than to see his father gone. But as Indy thought about it, he realized that he shouldn't be surprised. Because Henry Jones Senior, if nothing else, was a man of bad timing.

"Dad?" Indy choked out.

Henry Sr. laughed and gave his son a friendly swat on the arm. "Thought I'd come and surprise you, old boy."

"Ya, I got that, Dad." Indy was really sure what to say. He couldn't really just tell his father to leave, but the alternative…

"Dad, you have to leave."

The older man's look didn't even change. "Don't be silly. I drove an hour to see you."

Indy's heart beat a little quicker, hope rising in chest. Was it really possible that his father had remembered his birthday? Indy immediately chided himself. He had never remembered before. Why would he remember now? Still, the hope in Indy's chest would not disappear. "Why?" he asked his father.

"Why what?" Henry Sr. asked indignantly.

"Why did you come to see me?"

"_You_ are the one who was always begging me to talk to you and spend time with you. Well I'm here now."

Indiana sighed, his hope deflating like a balloon. He glanced back down the hall. He knew that if he spent too much time at the door someone would come looking. "I'm serious. This is really not the right time. Come back on Wednesday."

"I will do no such thing. I'm here tonight."

It was a precarious situation. Indiana felt genuinely sad that he had to turn his father away. If he wasn't so worried about the inevitable disaster that seemed on the brink of happening, he would have been touched by his father's gesture.

"Look, Dad—"

"Indy?" Marion was standing down the hall trying to see over Indiana's shoulder. "Who is it?"

Indy closed the door enough so that she couldn't see who was outside. "Just one of my students…with a question…" He grinned nervously. "You know…" He pointed with his eyes to the door. "One of the girls," he mouthed.

Marion wasn't buying it for a second. But she knew her husband wouldn't lie to her without good reason. Besides, with guests in the house it was no time for her to be getting into an argument with him.

"Alright. Hurry up, though. Maurice wants to talk to you about your expeditions."

Indy smiled disingenuously as she walked away. His father pushed open the door and walked right in. Indy grabbed his shoulder and kept him from walking down the hall to the kitchen. "No…Dad."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, Henry?"

"We've got guests." Indy said reluctantly. It was the wrong choice of words.

"Well why didn't you say so? I'm sure they won't mind adding one more to the party." Henry Sr. then proceeded to march the rest of the way to the kitchen. Indy knew he couldn't stop him if he wanted to. He followed his father like a man being led to the gallows.

As Indiana entered the kitchen behind the aging man, he noticed that Maurice and Dorothy had now taken seats with Marion at the kitchen table, and that Mutt was leaning complacently against the kitchen counter.

He rather wished he could have taken a Polaroid of that single moment in time. The faces of everyone present were so exceptionally funny that for a moment he forgot about his dire situation.

Maurice Collins seemed to be the only person in the room, besides Henry Sr., who was completely at ease. Dorothy Collins was staring at Henry Sr. suspiciously, as if she had seen him before. Marion was also looking at Henry Sr., but her face was that of a woman who realized that everything she's planned for was coming down around her ears. Her mouth was open and the white of her eyes was conspicuously evident. She seemed completely at loss for words.

Mutt was the only person not looking at Henry Senior. Instead, he was looking at Henry Jr. He seemed torn between horror and amusement, and he looked to his father for reassurance. Indy just grimaced and shrugged in total defeat.

Dorothy was the first to speak. She addressed Henry Sr. "Have we met before? You look awfully familiar."

Henry Sr. reached forward to shake her hand. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. My name is Henry Jones." He glanced back at his son. "Senior, that is."

Dorothy gasped. "Oh but I do know you! My son talked about you all the time. He was a student of yours many years ago. His name was William Collins?"

"Oh yes, I remember the boy. He was a great student."

Dorothy smiled. "Yes, he was." She paused with a sad look of remembrance in her eye. "He was killed in the war nearly 18 years ago."

"Oh, I am very sorry," Dr. Jones replied politely.

"Thank you. Oh, but I nearly forgot to introduce myself! My name is Dorothy Collins, and this is my husband, Maurice."

"A pleasure," Henry said to Maurice. Mr. Collins nodded back to Henry Sr.

The introductions done, the eldest Jones turned to Marion. "It's lovely to see you again dear."

Marion strained a smile as she stood to hug her father-in-law. "It's nice to see you too."

As soon as Marion released him, Henry turned to his grandson. "You back in school yet, boy?"

Indy recalled how his father was the king of bad timing.

"Uh…not yet. Dad and I are still…" He seemed to contemplate the choice of his words. "…working out the details."

It was with this small conversation that Maurice finally emerged from his quiet reverie. "Henry, you're not in school?" He spoke it quietly, but the disapproval in his tone was evident.

"No. I dropped it more than a year ago." Indy thought that Mutt could have chosen a better answer.

"Why would you ever do that?" Maurice said, sitting forward. "You're a smart boy. Surely you must know the importance of a good education."

Mutt shrugged. "It was boring. I can learn stuff much better out in the real world."

Indiana recognized the look on Maurice's face. He thought it almost comical that it exactly mirrored his own father's look when Mutt had told him he was not in school.

"We can't have this, Henry. You have to go back. You're father never finished college, and his only option ended up being the air force. I want my grandson to have all the options he needs."

_Well, there it is_, Indy thought_. It was only a matter of time_. Recognizing that the apocalypse had just been put into effect, Indy took a resigned seat next to his wife.

Henry Sr. was staring utterly confused at Maurice. Maurice, who had been looking at Mutt, turned to Dr. Jones when he felt the silence in the room.

Henry Sr. seemed to be trying to piece the information together in his mind, but was struggling to comprehend the situation. "I'm sorry…" He said, addressing Maurice, "but did you say, '_my grandson?'"_

Now all three visitors were thoroughly perplexed. "Well, yes, of course. Henry is my grandson. Marion and William used to be married."

"Oh." Henry Sr. said simply. "Oh, do forgive me. I did not realize that Marion had been married before."

Maurice looked offended. "And where did you think Henry came from? I hope you would not assume that he was born out of wedlock."

Although it was missed by the rest of the room, Indy saw the roll of the eyes that Mutt cast to no one in particular.

Henry Sr. laughed outright. "I don't assume it—I know it! Marion and Junior only got married a few months ago."

When the eldest Jones was met with two perplexed stares, the light bulb went off above his head. He whirled around to his son so fast that Indy thought it amazing he didn't hurt himself. "Junior!"

Indy was about to respond when Marion held up a hand. "Enough," she said. "This is my fault. I should have been honest with everyone from the very beginning."

The Collins's were watching her with stricken faces. Maurice looked worried, and Dorothy looked downright scared.

Marion turned to her in-laws and placed a comforting hand on Dorothy's. "You two have been so good to me over the years. I hate that I have kept this from you for so long." She paused to take a calming breath. "Indy—Henry and I met when I was still a teenager. We started dating when I was in my 30's. We…we were engaged to be married. But Henry got cold feet." Indy had the decency to blush. "He took off without so much as a note. I never got the chance to tell him…to tell him I that I was…expecting." The last word came out reluctantly.

Dorothy closed her eyes, and Maurice let out an audible sigh. Marion decided it was best to just push on. "I met William a few months later and we started dating. He knew that I was pregnant when we met. I thought he wouldn't want to date me, but he did. I just…I really needed someone with me at that time in my life. William was _such _a good man. I loved him. I really did. But we never had a child together. Mutt…he's Henry's son."

There was no way for the couple to respond to that. They just sat there absorbing the information. Maurice patted Dorothy's hand in comfort. Dorothy just kept opening and closing her eyes in devastation.

After an uncomfortably long silence, Maurice made a noise of realization. "So, that's why you named him Henry?"

Marion tried to smile. "Yes…Henry Walton Jones the Third."

All the while Mutt had remained at the kitchen counter. It was sort of strange that his family was having this emotional conversation about him when he was standing right there. He thought that perhaps he should interject, but he didn't know what to say. He looked at his father who was seemed to be trying to melt into the floor. He looked at his grandfather (his real grandfather), who was looking at his son with disapproval.

"Junior, you should have told these people as soon as you found out. How could you do this to them?" Henry Sr. asked coldly.

Once again Indy was not given the chance to respond. This time it was Mutt who spoke up. "It doesn't matter." He said simply.

All the adults looked at him incredulously. Maurice shook his head. "Of course it does, Henry. We've gone all these years thinking that the family line was being carried on, and now we find it isn't. William was our only child, you know."

Mutt stepped forward and kneeled by his grandmother. "I'm sorry that I can't carry on the family blood, but you're still my grandparents. Will was my stepdad. That makes you my grandparents. Besides, you think I'm just gonna throw away all the good times we've had?"

Dorothy, whose tears had been flowing quite freely by now, put a hand on Mutt's face. "You're right, doll. You'll always be our boy. I can't pretend that it doesn't hurt knowing that what we've thought all these years isn't true, but it doesn't mean things have to be any different. You're still our family." Maurice nodded and put a hand on Mutt's shoulder.

Marion breathed a sigh of relief. She felt like a yoke had been lifted from her shoulders. Everyone knew now. They could just be the family that they were meant to be. Marion reflected that if she had realized how much the secret was going to weigh her down, she probably would have just told the truth to begin with.

Henry Sr. broke up the silence by bringing his hands together with a slap. "Well, I'm glad we've gotten this out into the open. Hopefully we can all be on the same page from now on. But let's move on to happier topics. Marion, you wouldn't happen to have some of that Rhubarb pie left, would you?"

She finally let out a genuine laugh and headed for the fridge. The atmosphere in the room had returned to one of comfort and ease. Mutt joined in the conversation with his two grandfathers, who were eagerly discussing the latest archeological news. Marion served the pie, then conversed with Dorothy.

Indy, who had had quite enough family talk for one night, got up to retreat to his den.

"Junior."

Indy turned back to his father with tired eyes. "What is it now, Dad?"

Henry Sr. looked back at his son with almost a sad expression.

"Happy Birthday."

**FINIS**

A/N: Okay, I know this one was really long and a bit differently written than the other ones, but I really enjoyed writing it. Except for my character name dyslexia, this has been my favorite that I've written. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R!


End file.
